


Mrs Flynn

by 4everTimeless



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everTimeless/pseuds/4everTimeless
Summary: The events of a mission gone wrong come back to haunt Lucy, and Rufus finds out that a lot has happened since Chinatown.(aka the one where Flynn is his sassy self and Jiya ships it)





	Mrs Flynn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot based on a funny idea that came to me out of nowhere.

Rufus wandered into the living area to find Flynn sprawled out on the tiny couch with a pen in one hand and a small notebook in the other. He seemed deep in thought, slowly tapping the pen to his forehead as the wheels turned in his mind. Rufus figured it might just be best to not bother him, walking over to the fridge to grab a soda which would hopefully go unnoticed. As he pulled the refrigerator door open he heard the other man furiously cross something out and swear under his breath, or at least it sounded like a swear, though it was hard to tell what any of the Croatian words Flynn said meant.

“What are you working on?” Rufus finally decided to ask, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

“Huh?-” Flynn asked, craning his head to look at Rufus who he apparently hadn’t known was in the room, he gave an odd yet friendly smile then went back to looking at his notes as he answered, “I’m trying to think of something to do for Lucy.”

Rufus leaned against the counter and opened his soda, one eyebrow raised high, giving Flynn a suspicious look, “why?”

“Our anniversary is on Friday,” Flynn said casually, causing the scientist to nearly choke to death on his small sip of Sprite. Luckily Flynn didn’t notice that and Rufus was able to compose himself, coughing a couple of times before putting on a casual tone.

“I, uh, didn’t realize you two were... dating,” He knew things had gone south for Lucy and Wyatt, and he knew that he had missed some stuff when he was dead but this seemed a bit sudden.

“Well, actually we’re married,” he corrected, still not bothering to look up, and it was a good thing too as Rufus just about lost it. “Happened on one of the trips we took while you were… gone.”

“I see,” Rufus lied, definitely not seeing the sense in any of this. For the past few weeks everything seemed just about the same as it was when he left. Jiya got along with practically everyone, Wyatt got along with everyone but Flynn, and Flynn only got along with Lucy. But that was all there was to it, at least that was what Rufus had thought, though maybe he had missed some things. When he thought on it more Lucy did seem rather close to Flynn, she’d sit by him on movie nights and they always stuck together on missions. But that had all just seemed friendly, maybe the hint of a crush, not the signs of a married couple.

“Well, um congratulations, I guess,” Rufus said awkwardly as he started for the hallway, needing to ask Jiya how much she knew about all this and why she hadn’t told him any of it. Flynn muttered a quiet ‘thank you’, still deeply focussed on his task and Rufus slipped away in search for his girlfriend who had a lot of explaining to do.

In a matter of minutes Jiya and Rufus were rushing back towards the living room, following behind a furious historian. Lucy had overheard their conversation on her way back to her room from the bathroom and judging by her reaction Rufus was able to tell that Flynn was in big trouble. She stomped up to him and quickly pulled the notebook from his hands to catch his attention.

“Stop telling people we’re married!” She practically yelled, this was just about as angry as Rufus had ever seen her, he almost felt sorry for Flynn.

“I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t realize you wanted to keep our relationship a secret,” Flynn replied in a sugary sweet tone, clearly playing the idiot just to rile her up. It was working, Lucy’s usually pale skin was turning bright red as she glared down at him.

“We are not married!” She stated strong and clear, directing the sentence towards Rufus and Jiya who were still watching the disagreement from the other side of the room.

Then she turned back to Flynn and said it again "We. Are Not. Married." She bit out each word more emphasis than the last and tossed Flynn’s notebook aside just to further make her point. In response he only smiled gingerly and took Lucy’s hands in his, which she surprisingly didn’t fight. Whether or not they actually were married, they certainly fought like they were, Flynn going along as if it were all a game and Lucy fighting a battle that she seemed to have lost many times before.

“Lucy,” he said slowly, “I distinctly remember exchanging ‘I dos’ in a quaint little church and signing our names on a marriage certificate.”

“It was a _fake_ wedding! To keep our cover.”

“And yet the certificate in my room is very real.”

“This is the third time they’ve had this fight,” Jiya whispered as the other 'couple' continued arguing, “last time he asked her if she wanted a divorce and she said yes, but I guess that never happened.”

“So are they like… an actual thing?” Rufus asked quietly, trying not to make an awkward situation even worse.

“I think so, but Wyatt and agent Christopher disagree,” Jiya said, “we’ve got a pool going, that’s the only reason I didn’t tell you about it.”

Across the room things seemed to be quieting down as Flynn stood up and kissed Lucy on the cheek, “Now if you’ll excuse me, Mrs Flynn, our two hundred thirty first anniversary is coming up and I’d like it to be special.” With that he picked up his journal and started towards his room, leaving the three of them to stand around awkwardly. Lucy groaned and turned to face the couple that had been watching the whole time.

“Flynn and I are not married.” She growled as she pushed past them to got to her room.

“We’ll see,” Jiya whispered to Rufus with a hopeful smile, trying not to laugh until she was sure they were both gone.  
…

Flynn looked up from his book at the sound of someone knocking on his door, a victorious grin grew on his face but he did his best to hide it as he opened the door. On the other side Lucy was standing in the hall, her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked up at him when he opened the door and didn’t bother to wait for him to invite her in.

“You’ve redecorated,” Lucy said plainly, looking a the new outlay of his room. The bed was in the same spot but he had moved his desk right beside it and on the other side was his chair. “It’s not very practical.”

Flynn couldn’t help but laugh at this as he moved around her to pull the chair away from the desk, letting her sit before pushing it back in. Lucy hid her smile and studied the desk in front of her, Flynn had covered it with a white sheet and put down two plates, two wine glasses and two paper napkins. As she took her napkin and placed it on her lap he went to the otherside of the room and pulled out a large takeout bag.

“I remember you saying you like Chinese food, and I didn’t want to risk trying to cook it myself,” He said as he pulled out the boxes.

“How did you get this?” She asked, now unable to conceal that smile on her face.

“Agent Christopher doesn’t hate me as much as I thought,” Flynn joked, handing Lucy a pair of chopsticks.They were quiet as they put the food on their plates, each of them stealing a glance at the other every now and then. Every time their eyes met Lucy would blush a little and Flynn would do his best to not grin.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he said awkwardly, standing up and going to his dresser, Lucy waited patiently while he pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured a bit in each of their glasses.

“This is sweet, Garcia,” Lucy finally admitted when she started to poke around at her food, her eyes meeting his for a brief second. He was clearly very pleased with himself, smiling from ear to ear as he ate.

“But we’re not married.”

“Whatever you say, Mrs Flynn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this little one shot, leave a review if you did! Fluff isn't exactly my thing but I had a lot of fun writing it. #timelessforever


End file.
